Their Daughter
by dl-shipper34
Summary: DL. She was their hope and future. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My plot bunnies have returned, although I highly doubt they'll be sticking around for long. I've felt deprived these last few weeks because I haven't written anything. Hopefully this little oneshot will be sufficient for the bunnies. The text in italics is a flashback. Enjoy!

* * *

**THEIR DAUGHTER**

"_Danny?"_

_Lindsay Monroe carefully stepped out onto the roof, wrapping her scarf around her neck as a cold breeze whistled past. It was nearing winter and the city had just been blanketed with a new snowfall. A full moon hung over the skyscrapers as she spotted a familiar figure near the edge of the roof, surveying the countless stars that dotted the uncharted vaults. He turned, an instant smile lighting his handsome features._

"_Montana. I see you got my note."_

_She returned the smile as she made her way over to him. "What are we doing up here? It's freezing."_

_Danny offered his hand, and when she slid her smaller mitt into his, he tugged gently and pulled her in. She immediately felt his warmth wash over her, and she sighed contently. _

"_It's a beautiful night. I thought we could watch the stars for a while."_

_Lindsay jabbed him softly in the chest. "You do realize it's almost winter, right?"_

_Danny furrowed his brow in mock severity. "Don't be such a baby, Montana. It's not that cold. Besides, I brought you up here for a reason."_

"_Oh?" her voice held a playful note. "And what would that be? Make me freeze to death?"_

_Still clutching her hand, Danny bent down on one knee. A gasp emitted from Lindsay's throat, and he swallowed his heart before speaking._

"_Montana, I love you. You're my entire world, and I don't want to move on in it without you by my side. My life is complete now that I found you. You've given me strength, courage, and hope, but most of all you've given me a reason to live." Pausing, he reached into his coat pocket and took out a small purple box. Lindsay was thunderstruck; her heart pounded in her temple and her breathing became shallow. Gazing up at her through his oceanic eyes, Danny opened the box to reveal a sparkling ring and spoke the four magical words._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_The answer came instinctively. "Yes."_

_Taking the ring out of its holder, Danny slid it onto Lindsay's finger. It was a magnificent gold band, with a centre cut diamond and two smaller ones on either side. It gleamed as the moonlight hit it at just the right angle. _

_Cupping her cheeks with his hands, Danny placed a chaste kiss on her lips. They drank in each other's taste, celebrating their love under a watchful moon and shimmering stars._

_When they had parted, Lindsay buried her face into the crook of his neck. In the midst of his proposal, she had completely forgotten they were outside in the cold._

"_I love you too."_

_--- _

Smiling at the recollection, Danny Messer peered at his sleeping wife and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day, but despite all that he was overcome with a sense of joy and happiness. In only a few hours he would be a father.

Father. The word caused a shiver to run down his spine. Never in his life would he think himself a parent. He loved kids, but he never expected to have one of his own. That is, until Lindsay Monroe entered his life.

She was funny, intelligent, caring, stubborn, sassy…the list was endless. He was not one to fall in love, but the petite girl from Montana had instantly captured his heart. She was the complete opposite of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The last nine months had passed by swiftly and without complications. Lindsay had suffered the usual pregnancy symptoms, often having mood swings and eating more frequently. They had gone for several ultrasounds, not wishing to know the sex of their future child. In all honesty, though, Danny didn't care whether it was a boy or girl. He was thrilled to finally have a family with the love of his life.

---

"Come on babe, just a few more pushes. I know you can do it!"

Sweat glistened on Lindsay's temple, and her veins bulged from her neck as she complied. The pains that shot through her body were almost unbearable, but she was determined to get through the birth without any medication. Grasping Danny's hand tightly, she drew in several sharp breaths before continuing with the motions. The entire team was in the room, off to the side as to not make Lindsay feel pressured. Mac was filming the occasion as Danny and Stella encouraged the young woman further. It was a wonderful moment, and Danny wanted to make sure that every second of it was captured.

"One more push should be enough," the doctor announced proudly. "You're almost there, Mrs. Messer."

Stella wiped the perspiration away from Lindsay's face. "C'mon kiddo, just a little bit longer."

With her last vestige of strength, Lindsay groaned and gave a mighty push. Silence, then a shrill cry filled the room. Lindsay looked at Danny anxiously. He merely smiled brightly and kissed her nose, voice filled with admiration.

"It's a girl."

---

After the child had been cleaned and assessed, she was bundled up in a blanket and handed over to the proud parents, who were both given the honour of cutting the umbilical cord. Danny watched over his wife and daughter with immense pride as the team drank in the sight of the newborn. She was staring at them through widened eyes, which housed the same oceanic blue as her fathers. Her sparse brown hair was velvety to the touch, and when Danny held out his finger, her tiny hand inquisitively wrapped around the digit.

"So what are you going to name her?" Flack asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

Danny and Lindsay shared a glance, and the latter provided the reply.

"Brinn Montana Messer."

---

About two hours later, Lindsay lay slumbering in the Recovery Room whilst Brinn was in the Nursery for the time being. The new mother was exhausted after the long hours of labour and months of pregnancy, and she was grateful for the rest period. Stella and Hawkes had been called to a scene, so the remainder of the team sat patiently in the Waiting area. Mac had wandered off to Lindsay's room, where he stood in the doorway, watching both her and Danny. The former was beginning to nod off, holding his wife's hand.

"Danny? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Shaking his head to clear his senses, the young man rose from his chair, not keen on leaving Lindsay alone. Stepping outside the room, he stole a glance at her before turning to Mac, whose face was creased with a rare smile.

"You've come a long way since you started working for me. I know Lindsay has brought a lot of happiness to your life, and now you both have the greatest gift of all: a family. I'm proud of you, Danny. You and Lindsay."

Danny blushed visibly and shook the elder's hand, eyes filled with respect and honour. "Thank you."

---

A few days passed before Lindsay was strong enough to go home. During the pregnancy, she and Danny had purchased a small house, closer to the lab and near Central Park. An apartment was no place for a new child. In order to build up and enhance their developmental skills, they needed plenty of play area, which an apartment did not provide. Lindsay was allowed all the time she needed to recuperate, and Mac urged her that there was no rush in returning to work. Brinn was an excellent baby; she rarely cried and, like all newborns, almost always slept. Danny still worked, though not as much as he usually did, giving him plenty of alone time with his wife and daughter. The child was a big part of the NYPD Crime Lab, and when she was old enough she would be brought down for everyone to see.

---

It was like a picture from a storybook. Danny slowly entered the room, careful not to frighten Lindsay or the babe. The former was nestled in a rocking chair near the window, gently swaying to and fro as Brinn slept peacefully. Shafting through the panes, the sunlight encased them both in a wondrous golden aura.

Padding over softly, Danny stood over them, watching as his new daughter slumbered. Instinctively knowing he was there, Lindsay hummed a gentle tune as he reached down and stroked Brinn's cheek with a light finger.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered. "I can't believe she's really ours."

"You'll make a fantastic father." Lindsay said admiringly.

Danny leaned down and gave her a kiss, bumping noses with her in the process. "I love you so much, Montana. She's lucky to have you as her mother."

Lindsay turned her attention to Brinn, who had shifted slightly but remained asleep. She was their hope and future, an innocent being who had done no wrong in the world.

She was their daughter.

* * *

A/N: The name Brinn is credited to my friends who named their daughter this. If their assumptions were correct, she was born right around the time Anna had her child :) as always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic. It felt unfinished for some reason, and the plot bunnies were making tracks like crazy. Always follow their tracks - you never know where they might lead you. This story will span Brinn's life and how her parents being NYPD cops affects it. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

**THEIR DAUGHTER - CHAPTER 2**

"Uncle Mac, Uncle Mac! Look at me!"

Mac Taylor turned his grey-blue eyes to the source of the voice. "Brinn Montana Messer! Stand to attention!"

The youngster, who had been trotting around the office, halted in her spot. "Yes uncle!"

Mac threw a quick salute to her. "Well done Brinn. Your animal crackers are in their usual place."

Brinn laughed heartily as she skipped off, leaving Mac to shake his heart in merriment. The five-year-old daughter of Danny and Lindsay Messer was a constant amusement to the people of the NYPD Crime Lab. Her innocence and curiosity never ceased to amaze anyone, and she was a welcoming sight in the sometimes solemn environment. Though Mac had no biological children of his own, he considered Brinn to be his niece and was usually in charge of her when both Danny and Lindsay were called to a scene. Brinn had grown quickly over the last five years, and she was now a sturdy girl who was the exact replica of her parents. Despite her tender age, she had often acted as the voice of wisdom on the team. Mac had once remarked that children could see things that were otherwise blind to adults. Brinn was no exception to this.

---

Danny Messer sorted through some files on his desk, not at all concerned with the whereabouts of his daughter. He knew she was with Mac, which allowed him some time to catch up on his work. Scribbling something on a sticky-note, he glanced over at the adjacent desk with a lonely sigh. Lindsay was out in the field with Flack, investigating yet another murder. He turned his cobalt gaze to a picture resting near his computer. It was from Brinn's first birthday. Danny had both arms around his girls, who were smiling brightly. Pride bubbled in his veins; Lindsay and Brinn were his entire world.

He was fully aware of the approaching footsteps. Pretending not to notice, Danny continued with his work, keeping his gaze down as Brinn climbed into Lindsay's chair. The inquisitive youngster simply crossed her arms and stared at her father, waiting for him to speak.

Danny looked up as if seeing her for the first time. "Lindsay! You've certainly changed a lot."

Brinn giggled madly; she loved this game. "Daddy, it's me!"

Danny scratched his head in mock confusion. "Funny, even your voice is different." Standing up, he walked around his desk and bent down to her level, eyeing her suspiciously. The muscles in Brinn's face tensed up; she was trying not to burst out laughing.

Her father rubbed his chin in dramatic fashion before gently poking her nose. "You have her cute button nose, her long wavy hair, an' her adorable personality. Either you're Lindsay or someone who looks an awful lot like her."

"You're so silly, Daddy. It's me, Brinn!"

A large smile crept across Danny's lips, and before she could react he lifted her from the chair and encased her in a warm hug. Brinn giggled again as her father tickled her in the abdomen. It was a game she often played when one of her parents was away from the lab, but of course she had managed to get others involved in it as well.

A knock on the door caused both of them to turn. Sid Hammerback stood with a big smile on his creased features, holding a file in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have that autopsy report for you Danny."

"Uncle Sid!" Wriggling free of her father's grasp, Brinn ran over to him, wrapping her small arms around his neck as he bent down.

Sid chuckled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey there kid. How's my girl today?"

Ignoring the question, Brinn turned her oceanic eyes to the papers Sid was holding and posed one of her own. "What are those?"

Smiling at her natural curiosity, Danny took the file from the coroner. "Not for you, young miss. You best get your things gathered up; it's almost time to go home and see Mommy."

Sid groaned as he bent down again. "So, have you two thought about having another child?"

Danny shrugged. "Not sure yet. If we do we'll probably have to move again."

"Well y'know, it's always better the second time around. When my wife and I did it-"

"Time to go, Brinn!" Swiftly gathering his belongings, Danny took his daughter's hand and hastily walked out of his office, remarking to Sid over his shoulder, "No 'creepy place' around my girl, Hammerback."

---

"Mommy!"

Lindsay had barely gotten in the door when Brinn came bolting from the kitchen. Her little legs were blurs as she leapt into her mother's outstretched arms. Lindsay's heart immediately warmed at the sight of her daughter, and it was fully ignited when Danny appeared.

"I missed you too Brinn. Did you have a good time today with Daddy and Uncle Mac?"

The child nodded eagerly. "An' Uncle Sid!"

Lindsay threw a look at her husband, who merely chuckled and shook his head. Striding over, he wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a welcoming kiss.

Brinn scrunched her nose in disgust. "Ewww!"

Breaking the kiss, Danny peered down at his little girl. "Mind your manners, Brinn. Your mother and I are just saying hello."

Knowing her father was only teasing, Brinn broke out into another massive fit of giggles, something she was rather prone to. Lindsay watched her bounce off to the television room – which housed most of her toys – and tapped her husband lightly in the chest.

Danny kissed her forehead. "What? I got her out of there before he could go too far. Besides, you shouldn't be too harsh on Sid. He's the one who told you why I called you 'Montana'."

She toyed with his dog tags, giving him an incredulous look. "Like father, like daughter."

---

Evening had unfolded over New York City, bringing with it a full moon and cloudless sky. Billions of stars – some minuscule, others big enough to see with the naked eye – shimmered in the uncharted vaults. Brinn often surveyed the stars with her parents; she could even recognize one or two constellations.

Burying herself deeper into Lindsay's embrace, Brinn watched with enlightened eyes as her father opened the book and began reading. It was a tradition that they had followed since she was old enough to read, and although her parents did most of the talking, Brinn would often join in. However, sometimes she would fall asleep before the story was finished, especially after such an eventful day. Tonight was no different.

Rearing down, Danny and Lindsay placed a chaste kiss on their daughter's cheeks. Slipping her hand into his, Lindsay allowed her husband to lead her out of the room and into theirs, where they lay in bed in the comfort of one another's arms.

Lindsay snuggled into his bare chest, sighing deeply. She had everything she could ever ask for: a loving husband, a wonderful child, and great colleagues who also served as supportive friends. She inhaled, breathing in Danny's unique scent, and closed her eyes as sleep began to creep in. Danny's arms tightened around her, and a feeling of peace and security washed over her like a great wave.

"Go to sleep, Montana. I'll watch over you."

With his soothing words echoing in her ears, she quickly slipped into a dream-filled slumber.

* * *

A/N: I do not know when the next chapter will be up, simply because I have no idea what it will be about. So far I have only one scene. The plot bunnies have been rather restless as of late, and reviews keep them occupied :) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Sid's glasses rock.

* * *

**THEIR DAUGHTER - CHAPTER 3**

Eyes clamped shut, Brinn racked her brains for a wish. There was nothing particular she wanted except for happiness for her family and friends. Brinn realized that she did not want to have the wish all to herself; a loving family was sufficient enough. Reciting the words silently in her mind, she opened her eyes and released the breath of air she was holding with a great _whoosh_. The thirteen candles extinguished and clapping erupted in the office.

Flack rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Finally! That cake looks delicious."

Danny shook his head at his friend. "Is your mind always on food?"

The detective cocked an eyebrow at him. "Look who's talking. You can't go five minutes without mentioning food."

"That's enough now," Brinn interrupted as she sliced a think piece of cake. "Unless you two want a time-out."

Danny and Flack lowered their eyes. "Sorry ma'am."

Lindsay patted her husband's hand fondly. "Never known a day when you two didn't mention something about food."

The cake was handed out amidst laughter. The team had gathered in Mac's office to celebrate Brinn's thirteenth birthday, complete with balloons and a few gifts. Brinn was now the exact image of her parents. Her beautiful eyes sparkled like diamonds on the surface of a shimmering sea, and she had inherited her mothers rosy cheeks and flowing brown hair. She was quite lithe for one her age, and there was not an inch of spare flesh on her body.

Lindsay nudged her daughter gently. "So what did you wish for?"

Brinn swallowed her forkful of cake before speaking. "Nothing. At least not for myself."

A look of surprise crossed Lindsay's face, and Brinn explained before her mother could question her. "I had no reason to wish for anything, so I simply asked to keep you an' Dad safe. You both seem happy together, and that's the only thing that matters to me."

Lindsay kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "You certainly are your father's daughter."

---

Although her parents were not entirely keen on her visiting the morgue, Brinn found the environment rather intriguing. Having practically lived in the lab for all thirteen years of her life, she was seriously considering following the same path as Danny and Lindsay. But for now she immersed herself in the world of the mysterious coroner.

The sight of a dead – and in some cases decomposing – body would have sent anyone scrambling, but Brinn was not easily rattled. Like her parents, she had a tough outer shell that was difficult to shatter. Often she would come down here and watch Sid or one of the other ME's examine a body, explaining to her the cause of death and other interesting tidbits. Brinn was still learning all the medical terminology, so she constantly asked questions, all of which were patiently answered by whoever was doing the autopsy. In this case, it was Hammerback.

The coroner opened up the flaps of skin, exposing the victim's heart. "See how the bullet sliced through the aortic walls? Death was instantaneous."

Brinn peered at the tear through a magnifying glass. "Fascinating. Uncle Sid, do you think I'd make a good coroner?"

The older man chuckled dryly. "My dear, you would make a wonderful coroner. Although I seem to remember hearing that you wanted to become a forensic scientist."

Brinn nodded. "They don't know yet. But a coroner isn't all that bad. I mean, my parents deal with dead bodies too."

Sid unclipped his rather odd glasses, staring at her levelly. "You are a very special girl, Brinn. You have a unique ability to see things that we sometimes miss. Go with what your heart tells you."

She allowed the kind words to sink in before slightly changing the subject. "What about my parents? You think they could do this?"

"They are born detectives. They wouldn't like it down here – not much space to move around, and you're always in the same room. At least they get to go out into the field."

"I can't vision them with anyone else. It's like they were made for each other. My mom says that at first she didn't like my dad, that he was too arrogant and self-centered."

Sid winked knowingly. "He fell the first time he laid eyes on her, but he stopped at nothing to grate her nerves."

Although she had heard it many a time, Brinn enjoyed the story of how her parents met. Dad seemed to have a different side than Mom, but the ending was always the same: they fell in love. One look at them told her everything. Despite all the hardships they had gone through, they had gathered up their courage and faced their obstacles bravely. Brinn wondered if she possessed the same fighting spirit.

---

"Ready, aim…fire!"

Lindsay and Brinn let two large snowballs fly. Spinning madly in the air, they struck Danny's fort with a resounding _smash_, knocking off a chunk from its side. Danny, however, was not to be outdone. He grabbed two fistfuls of snow, rolled them into separate balls, and threw both in one swift motion. The first one missed, but the other exploded on Brinn, who had momentarily turned her back on the action. She shivered as the cold snow managed to crawl onto her skin, and quickly retaliated with a missile of her own.

Danny was ready. He nimbly dodged to one side, wrinkling his nose as the snowball passed harmlessly by, crashing into the ground just behind his fort. Clutching a handful of snow, he stared down the two laughing girls.

"Is that all you-"

He stumbled back, his entire mouth suddenly filled with ice-cold snow. Lindsay had thrown a well-aimed snowball at him when he had started to speak. Spitting out the element and wiping his chin with the back of a hand, he held up his arms in defeat.

"You win."

Lindsay and Brinn cheered, but their triumph was short-lived as Danny tackled them both to the ground. He then proceeded to assault them with tickles, knowing they were particularly sensitive in the abdomen. The two girls erupted in laughter as they attempted to defend themselves against the onslaught.

Danny knelt over them and, depsite them being covered by his coat, flexed his powerful biceps in a hilarious fashion. "No one can beat my strength. I am invincible!"

Brinn was no weakling. Pushing off from her strong legs, she tackled her father in a similar manner, forcing him onto his back. Danny smiled up at his daughter, who wriggled a finger at him, her eyes sparkling in the remaining sunlight.

"Never bet against a country girl, Dad. I thought Mom already taught you that lesson."

---

Snow had fallen deep and soft upon New York City, transforming it into a magnificent winter wonderland. The mysterious element was a silent invader; it came without warning yet was a marvelous sight to see. It was rather fitting as well, being on the Eve of Christmas.

Sipping her hot chocolate, Lindsay smiled contently as the liquid warmed her heart. A crackling fire burned before her, its embers playfully dancing across her serene features. Releasing a sigh filled with bliss, she rested her head against Danny's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Brinn was propped up against a pillow that rested on her mother's thigh, munching on a freshly-baked chocolate chip cookie. _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ played on the television, adding to the tradition of every Christmas.

When the movie was finished, another holiday custom was in order: placing the angel on the Christmas tree. It had been passed down through countless generations in Lindsay's family, and when Brinn was ready to live her own life, it would be handed to her.

Using a stepstool, the young girl gingerly set the angel atop the tree, admiring the ornament. It was dressed in a silver robe, and the wings were golden-tipped with faux white feathers, which sparkled when the object moved. A small halo, held up by a tiny black wire, hung over the head. Brinn loved the angel; it made her feel secure and tranquil. But the strangest thing of all was the eyes. No matter where one walked in the room, the eyes always seemed to follow them. Though she never said anything, Brinn liked to think that the angel was watching over them.

Coupled with the excitement of what lay ahead and the gentle snow still falling over the city, all three were soon slumbering peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that Brinn's age had jumped drastically over the last three chapters, but I did that on purpose. I wanted to capture the significant years of her life. For the next few chapters - probably this and the next one - her age will stay the same. Please be warned that this chapter contains angst, so you might want a box of tissues handy. I shall now proceed to spray all of you with the fluffy pink fog :) enjoy!

* * *

**THEIR DAUGHTER - CHAPTER 4**

"How you could sit there and eat bugs is beyond me. I mean, they're _bugs_!"

Lindsay chuckled as she dumped the flour into the cookie dough mixture. "I couldn't say no. Besides, they were pretty good. Not that I'd eat fried tarantula every day."

Brinn scrunched her nose, which usually meant she was grossed out. "I hate spiders."

"Your father once ate a Peruvian centipede. Uncle Sheldon told me about it; he was with him when he did it. Apparently it didn't taste like chicken, contrary to what most people think."

Brinn shuddered. "I'll stick to chocolate chip cookies, thanks."

Lindsay winked cheerily at her now sixteen-year-old daughter. "This was a good idea. Your father will be quite pleased to see that we made these for him. He loves your recipe."

The young girl beamed proudly. She had a secret way of making the classic goods, and Danny was very partial to them. She greatly enjoyed the culinary arts and did not hesitate to make dinner during the week. Of course, it helped that she was of Italian descent.

She watched her mother pour in the chocolate chips and use her hands to mix them with the rest of the ingredients. "When did you realize that you loved him?"

Lindsay looked up from her work. Although she was a bit older now, she still possessed the same twinkle in her eyes. "I have always loved your father; I was just too wrapped up in my own past to see it."

Brinn held her silence. Her mother had told her about the murders and trial back in Montana. Even though she had not been alive at the time, Brinn admired Lindsay for her courageous act. What made it more special was how her father had flown practically across the country to support her. Brinn smiled inwardly; her parents truly did belong together.

"Mom," she hesitated for a split second, hoping not to sound self-conceited. "Do you think I'll ever be brave like you and Dad?"

Lindsay reached across the counter and took her daughter's hand, rubbing a thumb over her skin. "Everyone is brave in one way or another, Brinn. It can stay hidden for a long time, but once someone is faced with a challenge it can appear without that person even thinking about it. Unfortunately, bravery can also make one do foolish things. The same goes for anger."

Brinn smiled as she recalled a special memory. "Uncle Mac once told me that you must learn to rule your anger and not let it rule you."

Placing a final ball of dough on the tray, Lindsay opened the oven and popped it in, looking at her daughter as she closed the door. "Wise words from a wise man."

---

Though it was not her first time seeing a dead body, Brinn had never been to a crime scene. Mac had allowed her to tag along with her parents to where a murder victim lay near Fulton Ferry Landing. She was obviously not allowed to touch anything, but she found it very intriguing and took this chance to hone her detective skills, as she was still very much planning to follow in her parent's footsteps.

"Pockets turned out," Danny stated as he examined the body with Brinn. "Looks like robbery and a dump job."

The young girl looked over the victim. It was a female, probably in her mid twenties. She was beautiful enough, and Brinn found it hard to believe that someone would want to hurt such an innocent-looking person.

"Bruising around the neck and wrists. You think she was raped?"

Danny shone a flashlight into the victim's eyes. "That's up to Sid to find out, though you're probably right."

Brinn looked up from the victim's ragged body. Her keen eyes caught red streaks dragging towards the scene. Rising from her crouched position, the youngster walked over and examined them carefully. Danny watched her with admiration; his daughter was growing up too fast for him. He recalled the days when he bounced her on his knee. She was just a babe then, but now she was maturing into a healthy young woman with a bright future ahead of her. It made his heart beat with pride that she wanted to become a detective just like them, though he would have supported her no matter what she chose.

Lindsay bent down beside her husband, nudging him gently and shaking him out of his daydream. Danny smiled at the sight of her.

"She'll be one hell of a detective, that's for sure."

Lindsay glanced at him fondly. "You've taught her well; she'll benefit from that."

Danny felt his cheeks grow hot from the compliment. "She has a knack for this sort of work. Soon she'll be a better detective than us."

Unbeknownst to them, Brinn had heard the entire conversation. Turning her head slightly, she called to them over her shoulder, "I highly doubt that."

---

A young woman strode through Brinn's dreams. She was clad in a simple outfit, but Brinn caught the flash of a badge fastened to her hip. The mystical figure prodded her in the chest, uttering a single word. "Awake!"

Brinn woke and sat bolt upright. The first thing she noticed was a man standing at the end of her bed, watching her intently. His face was covered by a mask that had slits for his eyes, nose and mouth. In one hand he wielded a wicked-looking knife, which flashed in the pooling moonlight as he turned his wrist slightly. For a second Brinn froze with fear; she stared horrified at the intruder. Suddenly instinct told her to scream, and she let loose a blood-curdling howl. The man winced beneath his mask but took a step forward, brandishing the knife in front of him cruelly. Brinn's legs had turned to jelly in her bed, and she watched with horror as the man edged closer.

A thick arm wrapped itself around the intruder's neck, and his hands impulsively flew up to where the mystery arm was choking him. With simultaneous terror and fascination, Brinn watched as her father struggled with the attacker, who refused to go down without a fight. Danny's veins bulged out from his own neck, and he turned his fiery eyes on his daughter.

"Brinn, get out of here!"

Brinn, however, was completely immobilized. Danny suddenly yelped in pain as the man's elbow connected with his stomach. He immediately doubled over and retched as the knife clanged loudly to the floor. Raw fury boiled up in Brinn at the sight of her father being struck, and she bravely dove for the weapon. It was a costly mistake. Seizing his opportunity, the intruder grabbed the hilt and plunged the blade into Brinn's abdomen as she reached for it. A look of surprise crossed the young girl's face as she staggered back, and the man snarled viciously as he turned heel and ran out of the bedroom.

The breath was knocked from his lungs as Lindsay tackled him just outside the door. As he fell, his head struck a small table and instantly rendered him unconscious. He lay unmoving on the wood floor as Lindsay pulled his arms behind his back and locked handcuffs around his wrists. Ignoring him, she used her cell to phone the department.

Staring in shock at the blood seeping through her shirt, Brinn slowly fell into a kneeling position. With amazing agility, Danny performed a somersault and caught his daughter, holding her close to him. Brinn's eyes were clouding over, and her breath came out in ragged sobs as she stared up at her father in confusion.

A helpless plea escaped her throat. "Dad?"

Danny fought back his own tears. "It's okay baby; I got you."

"Daddy?" Brinn's panicked voice suddenly broke, and Danny realized she was quickly fading from him. He cradled her head in one hand whilst the other attempted to sustain the flow of blood from the wound. Brinn's eyelids were now half-shut, and her chest heaved wildly. She managed to turn her head as Lindsay crouched down beside her.

"Mom…" she gasped weakly.

"Just hold on Brinn, the ambulance is almost here." Along with Danny, Lindsay held her daughter, rocking back and forth gently. Tears flowed from all three pairs of eyes.

"I…I love you both…" Brinn's head lolled to one side, and the last thing she heard before blackness completely engulfed her was the sound of her parent's voices echoing in her ears.

* * *

A/N: I'm evil and I love you all :)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wish to dedicate this chapter to a very good friend of mine. Angel m'dear, thank you for your kind words and encouragement, especially now during this troubling time for me. I am sending you a virtual hug and cookie. This chapter is a bit longer than the others, and the identify of the woman from Brinn's dreams is revealed. Enjoy!

* * *

THEIR DAUGHTER - CHAPTER 5

Lindsay climbed into the back of the ambulance, grasping her daughter's hand tightly. The two paramedics followed her as they worked frantically to save Brinn. Danny joined them, clutching Lindsay's hand as he stared helplessly at Brinn, who was hooked up to numerous machines. The young girl had slipped into a state of unconsciousness in his arms, and she was now hovering on the very edge of death. Each second was like an eternity; the more time they wasted, the less chance they would have of saving Brinn.

Releasing his hold on her hand, Danny wrapped his arm around Lindsay's shoulder, drawing her close and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. The medics continuously checked Brinn's vital signs and aided her in her breathing. In the end, though, it was up to the Lord on whether Brinn lived or died.

---

Once she was out of surgery, Brinn was wheeled down to her private room, where she would be under constant supervision. The stress of the situation was beginning to take a toll on Danny and Lindsay; bags circled under their eyes, and their breathing was somewhat choppy. The fear of losing their only child gripped their hearts like an icy claw. Danny had already lost Aiden and Louie, and he was willing to do everything within his power to make sure it didn't happen again. As heroic as this pledge was, Danny knew he could do nothing to save his daughter. He had no choice but to wait for the angels to make their decision.

He studied her carefully, hating how vulnerable she looked in the bed. Brinn laid motionless, a needle inserted into a vein in her right hand and her chest wired up to several heart and breathing monitors. No one knew when – or if – she would wake up. Mac had gathered the team and brought them down, where they sat patiently in the waiting room. Brinn had become a part of them. If she died, it would be like they had lost a member of their family. Through all the hardships they had encountered, the eight of them were as close as siblings. They had visited Danny and Lindsay earlier, bringing with them stuffed bears and flowers for both them and Brinn. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before Mac kindly suggested that they leave the two alone with their daughter. No one objected; while their boss had aged, he was still as wise as ever.

"Brinn," Danny whispered gently, stealing a glance at the slumbering form of Lindsay. Fingers interlaced with his, she rested peacefully, exhausted after the day's events. Danny smiled and turned his gaze to his daughter. "I told you to get out of that room. You didn't listen; you're stubborn just like your mother. You wanted to be brave. Well, you were. A foolish hero, that's what you are." He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, choked sobs rising in his throat.

"It's my fault." A cascade of tears streamed down both his cheeks, and he ran a thumb over her left knuckles. "Brinn, I'm so sorry. I could have stopped him…it's all my fault…"

The weight of Brinn's injury caused his shoulders to buckle, and he laid his head upon the bed, sobbing quietly. Still holding his wife and daughter's hands, Danny closed his eyes and made a silent prayer to whatever angels were still listening that Brinn would survive.

---

Brinn saw the massive golden gates. They creaked as they opened ever so slowly, gently urging her to enter, the magnificent colour shimmering in the sunlight. Her body felt like it weighed an ounce, and she desperately wanted to rest. The twin gates were halfway open now, and she took a step forward, her entire being drawn to the unknown land beyond the gates. She inhaled the sweet scents that hung all around her. The burning desire to sleep was overwhelming, and she could not, did not want to resist.

A mysterious figure suddenly appeared, baring her way. Brinn was forced to take a step back, and she studied the specter curiously. It was a familiar-looking woman, with flowing brown hair and gentle eyes of the same hue. On her right hip rested a police badge, and Brinn recognized it as the NYPD logo. It hit her: this was the same person from her previous dream, the one who had told her to wake up. The woman radiated strength and comfort, but Brinn could see the light of fire lingering in her gaze.

"My child," she finally spoke, voice like tolling bells over a meadow. "You must not enter here."

Brinn's heart plummeted to the ground. She was tired and only wanted to join the woman so she could sleep. Despite the others presence, she felt alone. A single tear coursed down her cheek as she pleaded with the strange spirit.

"Why do you refuse my entrance when I am weary? All I ask is that I accompany you."

Again the woman's voice boomed out, coursing its way into her very soul. "You are brave, Brinn, just like your parents. Do not give up when there is still so much to be lived. You must remember who you are and the blood that runs through your veins!"

With that the spirit clapped her hands several times. Brinn was initially confused, but then her body shook violently. She panicked, unable to control the spasms that tormented her mind and limbs. A thousand lightning bolts exploded before her, blinding her instantly, and before she could even move she was tumbling around in some black abyss.

---

Danny felt the movement. It was so slight that anyone else would have missed it, but years of serving in the NYPD had taught him well. Raising his tear-stained face, his heart skipped a beat as Brinn's eyelids fluttered open slowly.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Dad."

Danny gently shook Lindsay awake. "We're here sweetheart."

Brinn, despite being heavily sedated, smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault."

He realized that she had heard everything. Shaking his head, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Forget about that; we're just glad you're okay."

The young girl shifted her sleep-laden gaze to her mother, who peered down at her through loving eyes. "Mom, I-"

Lindsay put a finger to her daughter's lips. "Just relax, honey. It's alright."

Brinn would not let it go; she had to tell them. "I saw heaven. There was a woman there; she told me that I couldn't enter. She was wearing a badge just like the NYPD."

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, both knowing who the mysterious dream figure was. Smiling at his daughter, Danny rubbed his finger up and down her cheek, silently thanking the heavens as he did.

"We love you, Brinn."

---

Several days passed before Brinn was well enough to leave the hospital. Although the knife had miraculously missed any vital organs, the location of the stab caused her to lose blood, which in turn had made her black out. Danny and Lindsay knew full-well that their daughter had been within mere inches of dying. She was confined to a wheelchair for the first little while, only until her strength had built up. Brinn was rather optimistic through it all. Despite being shaken by the horrific event, she was cheerful and anxious to see everyone at the lab. It was clear to everyone that Brinn was indeed Danny and Lindsay's daughter, as they could all see that their courage and determination had been passed on to this simple, elegant human being.

---

Nostrils flaring wildly, Danny entered the interrogation room. The time had come to meet the one responsible for Brinn's suffering. He had asked Mac permission to question the man who had broke into their home, and was actually a bit surprised when the elder had agreed. Danny knew he had to keep his temper within range, but it would prove difficult facing the man who had nearly slain his daughter.

For the first time, he got a solid view at the suspect. He was a young man, with muscular arms and abdomen. His piercing green eyes roamed Danny with distaste, and the detective guessed he couldn't be more than 25 years old.

"So you want to start the story, or should I?" Danny casually said. The man seemed unmoving by the threat; he continued to glare at him. Shrugging carelessly, Danny threw himself onto the silver chair that always accompanied the room, matching the suspect's stare.

"You do realize that the home you broke in to some days ago was a cop's house, right? Actually, it was mine. Just thought you'd like to know that."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before the man finally spoke. "What do I care?"

"You should," Danny snapped. "Not only did you assault a police officer – me again – you stabbed an innocent person and left her for dead."

The man leaned forward, an evil light burning in his eyes. "Bitch deserved it after trying to take my lucky knife an' attack me. I hope she's dead."

Snarling with rage, Danny grabbed him by the shirt collar and hoisted him up easily from his seat. The man grunted as his back slammed against the wall, and his face was showered with spittle as Danny hissed, "That _bitch_ happens to be my daughter, you filthy scum! You nearly murdered my daughter!"

The man's cheeks were quickly turning blue, and Danny released his death grip on his neck. Struggling for breath, the suspect could not meet the eruption that was Danny's glare. His eyes were like twin flames shrouded with blood. Sinew bunched from underneath his biceps as he allowed the man to regain control of his breathing.

Danny's voice dripped with venom. "Your luck has run out, coward. She's alive, and that's more than I can say for you now." He motioned to the officer who had stood silently by the door, not even bothering to look at the suspect as he spoke. "Get him out of my sight! We're finished here."

---

"Dad, what would you and Mom have done if I had died?"

"There would be no point to life, Brinn. You're our entire world."

She smiled and leaned into his embrace. It was the second night home from the hospital, and Danny and Brinn were sharing a tender moment whilst Lindsay was at work. "What you said to me at the hospital…don't blame yourself for all this. It was my fault, really. I dove for the knife. Foolish idea. I just didn't want to see you hurt, that's all."

Gently pulling her back, Danny lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger, staring deep into her eyes. "Yes, but also incredibly brave. Just like your mother; willing to sacrifice your life to save someone else."

Brinn spoke the question that had been bothering her ever since leaving the hospital. "You and Mom know who the woman from my dream is. Can you tell me?"

Danny kissed her nose. "Tomorrow. Right now I think you need some rest."

Brinn threw her arms around her father's neck. Tears formed rivulets down her cheeks as she hugged him close to her. "I love you Dad."

"Hey, no crying now, y'hear?" Danny broke the embrace and wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Everything's okay now. You're safe an' that's what matters. Got it?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Got it. Night, Dad."

"G'night, kiddo. I love you too."

---

After standing in the doorway for several minutes watching his daughter sleep, Danny stole off to his bedroom. Grabbing a picture off his dresser, he flung himself onto the mattress and examined the photo. It was a shot of him and the woman from Brinn's dreams, taken long before Lindsay had even entered his life. His eyes became laden with tears, and he kissed the glass frame before setting it down onto his nightstand.

"Thank you Aiden."

* * *

A/N: And now I shall pass the evil cliffie torch over to someone else. Thanks to daytimedrama for letting me borrow it for a while ;) If you're wondering who I meant when I mentioned eight of them...Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Flack, Sid, and Adam. Reviews are love, and I plan to have several more chapters that are looking rather fluffy. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Apologizes for the late update. Last week was an emotional ride for me, but I finally got around to working on this chapter. This will be the second-last installment to the story. I thank all of you for sticking with it and reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

THEIR DAUGHTER - CHAPTER 6

Lindsay surveyed her daughter, chocolate eyes gleaming with pride. "You look beautiful."

Brinn swallowed nervously, watching herself in the mirror. "Really?"

The older woman clasped her hand and squeezed gently. "This dress was made for you. Just like me on my wedding day."

Brinn blinked back a tear and inhaled deeply. In only a few weeks she would be getting married. The once bouncing five-year-old had turned into a young and healthy woman who was now approaching her twenty-eighth year. She had met her fiancé, Brandon, at the Central Park Zoo one afternoon three summers ago. They had immediately hit it off, and last winter he had proposed to her at Rockefeller Center. He had a slightly burly built, but his stunning green eyes were simple and kind. Chivalry was practically written all over him. He reminded her greatly of her father, who had swiftly approved of the young man upon their first meeting. Danny was incredibly protective of his little girl, but one look at Brandon told him she had found the right person. Brinn, meanwhile, found it rather mysterious that she had met him at the very same place where her parents first bumped into each other, and now she was about to become as happy with Brandon as they were with each other. She smiled as her memory wisped back to that fateful day when she introduced him to her parents.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Brandon held out his hand to the elders. "Mr. and Mrs. Messer, it's a pleasure to meet you both."_

_Danny and Lindsay accepted the greeting, yet he could feel the formers eyes on him. Brandon knew he was simply sizing him up, which did not bother him a bit. He could tell right away that Danny was a protective parent._

"_It's nice to meet you too Brandon. Brinn has told us a lot about you. Come on in, supper is almost ready." He immediately warmed up to Lindsay's homely features._

_Brinn blushed as Brandon placed a hand on the small of her back, whispering in her ear, "Your father is quite the shielding type."_

"_Yes," she said quietly. "Being a cop has that effect on him. It's rather comforting, but sometimes it can bother me a little."_

_He chuckled softly. "It just means he loves you."_

---

_Brandon made to rise from the table, and Danny took note of his politeness as Lindsay shook her head at the young man._

"_Thank you Brandon, but Brinn and I can do the dishes."_

_The young woman flashed him a small smile as she gathered up the plates and disappeared into the kitchen. Brandon nodded and turned his attention to Danny, who was eyeing him carefully._

"_Lovely house you've got here, Mr. Messer. Brinn tells me you and your wife are detectives."_

_Danny blinked, never once taking his gaze off his younger counterpart. He was merely testing him, as he had accepted Brandon the second he had walked in the front door. After remaining silent for a few moments, a huge smile crossed his still handsome face, and he patted the younger man's shoulder approvingly. _

"_No need to act nervous around me, son. I know how happy Brinn is with you. It does my heart proud to see her in such bliss."_

_Brandon lowered his voice even though he knew Brinn could not hear them. "I am asking your permission, sir, to one day marry your daughter. I want to spend my life with her."_

_Danny smiled softly. "I think she feels the same way. You're a good man, Brandon, an' you have my full support. By the way, you can call me Danny."_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Look at you," Lindsay's sigh caused Brinn to break out of her reverie. Despite nature taking its course, her mother was still a highly respected NYPD officer. "You've grown up so fast. Just yesterday I was cradling you in my arms." 

Brinn bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always be your baby girl, Mom."

---

The wedding day had finally arrived. A section of Central Park had been reserved for the wedding and reception. It was a magnificent scene: streamers hung from the surrounding trees, an archway stood at the head of the mass, and a basket of flowers lined the end of each row. Several tents had been put up for the different parties. The bride and groom were in their respective dressing rooms, the finished touches being put on their outfits. The entire team had showed up – Mac having been retired from the service for quite some time – as well as Brinn's other co-workers. She was now a third grade Detective with the department, working alongside those who had helped rear her into adulthood. The little girl who had played hide-and-seek with them while they were working had matured greatly and overcome many an obstacle. She had a good heart and strong mind, and courage flowed through her veins like a steady yet powerful current. In the end, it was fitting that she was the daughter of two NYPD officers.

---

Brinn adjusted her hair and straightened out the ruffles in her dress, though in reality she was really distracting herself from the numerous butterflies that floated around in her stomach. She let her hand hover over the spot where the scar was, a permanent reminder of her near-death experience. Breathing in, she examined her reflection in the tall mirror that accompanied the tent.

"Just relax, Brinn. Everything is going to be fine. It's normal to feel this way before a wedding," she paused as the realization hit her, and the surprise was evident in her tone. "I'm getting married."

"Damn right you are."

She whirled around as the tent flap opened and Danny stepped in. Brinn's heart immediately jumped at the sight of her father. Though his hair was turning grey, he was still as handsome as ever. He flashed his trademark grin and took his daughter's hands.

"You look just like your mother."

Brinn returned the smile and suddenly lowered her eyes, almost as if she were ashamed to ask the question. "Dad, what if I'm not ready for this?"

Danny lifted her chin so they were eye-to-eye, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Your mother an' I went through the very same thing. We were both scared – hell, terrified – about taking that next step in our friendship, but we eventually did. Don't be afraid, Brinn. Don't be scared of taking that leap. You can't live your life in fear; otherwise you'll never know the true feeling of happiness. We are so incredibly proud of you. You've brought nothing but joy to our lives, and today it is time that you give that same happiness to someone else."

Tears rolled down the young woman's cheeks as the intensity of her father's words sunk in. She clutched his shoulders as she threw herself at him. Danny wrapped his arms around his daughter, gently stroking her hair. He could hear her sobs and feel her tears wet his tuxedo, but he didn't care. Slightly releasing his hold on her, he wiped away a stray drop and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Thank you Daddy."

---

"Ready?"

Brinn smiled as the traditional music began. Turning to her right, she nodded at Lindsay. "Ready as I'll ever be, Mom."

Danny squeezed her bicep. "Chin up, kiddo. The big moment has arrived."

The entire mass rose as Brinn appeared, parents on either side of her. Everyone was thunderstruck; the young woman was simply stunning. Her dress flowed behind her like ripples on the water's surface, and the sunlight danced across her serene features, encasing them in a golden aura. At the alter, Brandon merely stared at her, marveling at her beauty. Stella, Brinn's bridesmaid, managed to catch his eye and made the motion of closing her jaw. He followed her instructions and nodded in thanks as she chuckled softly to herself.

When they had reached the front, Brinn received a kiss from her parents. Lindsay patted her hand, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "We're proud of you, honey. Congratulations."

Danny hugged his daughter fondly. "No lookin' back, kiddo. Take that leap, remember?"

Brinn smiled at her father. "How could I forget?"

Brandon stepped forward and shook their hands, nodding respectively. "Mr. and Mrs. Messer."

"Go on now you two, get up there." Lindsay gently shooed them away and sat down with her husband, clasping his hand.

Brandon looked deep into his fiancé's eyes. "Beautiful."

She giggled quietly. "You're not too bad yourself. Come on, let's get married."

---

Clearing her throat, Brinn looked at Brandon and began her wedding vows.

"Brandon…I admit that I was nervous about all this. I was scared of spending the rest of my life with someone. It was all so intimidating to me, but now I realize that you are that someone. I love you so much, and I cannot wait to share my future with you. You are my entire world; I cannot even begin to imagine it without you. I may be scared, but I'm willing to take that leap of happiness. I love you, Brandon, and I'm ready."

Danny glanced at Lindsay. She was clearly moved and used the corner of a tissue to dry her eyes. Smiling, he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Don't be cryin' on me now, Montana."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I remember hearing that you cried earlier in Brinn's tent."

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced when Brandon's deep voice rang out in the early afternoon air.

"Brinn, I love you. I never thought there was someone out there for me until I met you. Your parents are two of the most well-respected NYPD officers, and I am honoured to be a member of your family. You said you were scared about all this, but so am I. Don't be afraid of anything that comes our way because I will always love you and be there in your time of need. You are my star in the night sky; when I saw you walking down that aisle I knew all my dreams and wishes had become reality. I'm ready too, Brinn. I'm ready for this."

When he had finished, the minister nodded respectfully to them and motioned for the bridesmaid and best man to hand the rings to Brandon and Brinn. The former accepted the ring from his childhood friend as Stella gave the object to the latter, whispering something in her ear as she did. Brinn flashed her a small smile before turning back to the alter as the minister spoke again.

"Will the bride and groom please exchange rings?"

Brinn went first, keeping her cobalt gaze on Brandon as she slid the ring onto his finger. He followed her exact movements, and when that step had been completed they held both hands and breaths, knowing what came next.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A shudder of joy ran through Danny and Lindsay as they watched their daughter receive her wedding kiss from a man who had instantly captured their hearts. Celebratory cries lifted high into the trees, and everyone stood up as the newlyweds walked down the aisle, brilliant smiles creasing their faces.

As Danny and Lindsay watched their daughter smile and wave, neither of them had any idea that their world was about to change even more.

* * *

A/N: Any suggestions regarding Brandon is appreciated. Do you feel I introduced him too fast? One more fluffy chapter to go :) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last chapter. I thank each and every one of you for sticking with this story and reviewing. I wanted to get this up now, as I am away for the entire weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

THEIR DAUGHTER - CHAPTER 7

Another winter season hovered over New York City, and no matter how old she got, Brinn always loved the snow. She stood at the living room window, her mind straying back to those long-age days where her and her parents would have a snowball fight on their front lawn. Afterwards they would all come inside and sip on hot chocolate, waiting for that special day to arrive. Brinn hoped that one day she would do the same with her child.

Stealing up behind her, Brandon carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss to her temple. Brinn sighed in bliss as she continued to watch the snowflakes land softly on the windowsill.

"Are you ready?"

She half-turned her head and nodded in silence. Brandon smiled before releasing his hold and taking her hand, speaking in a gentle tone. "Come on then, they won't find out by us standing here all night."

---

Years of living on a farm had taught Lindsay well, and she was renowned as an excellent cook. She often stated that she was a better chef than Danny, who secretly loved her dishes. The aromas alone were enough to send his saliva glands into overdrive.

Danny moaned as she placed a delicious-looking cake on the table. "Jeez Montana, you're goin' to kill me here. I don't think I can eat any more."

Lindsay chuckled fondly at her nickname, which he still used frequently. "When does that line ever come into play? I think you've finished all the meals I've ever cooked."

Swift as a flash, his lips were against hers. Brinn watched in amusement as her father snaked his arms across her mother's waist and pulled her in close, their noses touching.

"That's because your culinary skills far surpass mine, Mrs. Messer."

Brinn was enjoying her parent's antics, but she was obviously nervous about something. Her edginess did not go by unnoticed by Lindsay, who turned her gaze to her daughter.

Concern was etched in her voice. "Brinn, what's the matter? Are you feeling alright?"

The young woman glanced at Brandon, who took her hand and nodded encouragingly. Still holding his wife, Danny fixated his eyes on Brinn and spoke in a level tone, though his heart was pounding with anticipation. "Brinn, you have something to tell us?"

Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, Brinn looked up and met her parent's gaze. "I'm pregnant."

---

Danny blinked and yawned as exhaustion was beginning to take over his weary body, yet he smiled at the recollection of that wondrous day. He remembered being in this place some thirty years ago, pride swelling his veins as he held his beautiful baby girl. Now here he was again, about to become a grandfather.

Lindsay shifted beside him on the couch, and his arm wrapped tighter around her shoulder. She sighed deeply but remained asleep. Around them were Stella, Hawkes and Flack, as well as Brandon's mother. He was an only child, and his father had died when he was an infant. Adam was unable to make it, and Mac and Sid had passed away only a year before. Time had caught up with the two highly-respected men, and in their places were Kelly – a new coroner who had been hired only a few months before Sid's death – and Flack, who had been a little hesitant when Mac offered his position to him. Despite their quarrels, Mac admired the younger man and felt he was fit for the job. Danny was proud of his friend, and he believed no one was better suited for the position than Flack.

Lindsay's peaceful breathing, coupled with the excitement of a grandson or granddaughter just over the horizon, lulled Danny into a deep slumber.

---

He stood on the shoreline, the great waters stretching out far before him, out into eternity. Gentle waves lapped at his feet, and he stared at the ocean as if waiting for something to occur.

He did not have to wait long, as the waters suddenly roared ferociously. He was not afraid and merely remained in his spot, watching as the ocean split into two, making a path for someone who appeared to be walking towards him. The waters hissed all around him, but he kept his focus on the strange path. The faintest voice tickled his eardrum, but before he could search for its owner, they were right in front of him.

He gasped as the specters face became clear. "Aiden?"

She simply nodded, and he immediately felt at peace, bowing his head respectfully. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I am forever grateful."

Aiden touched his chin lightly, lifting his head and meeting him eye-to-eye. Her features had not changed since the last time he had seen her alive, and her voice was soothing when she spoke.

"I'm proud of you. You've come a long way from the hot-headed kid I used to know. Protect Lindsay and take care of Brinn."

With a bright smile, Aiden faded into the waters. Both walls crashed down onto the path, and as sleep once again closed in on Danny, his entire surroundings became calm, as if nothing had ever disturbed them.

---

Someone was shaking him and calling his name. "Danny, wake up!"

The older man moaned and opened one eye, smiling at the sight of his wife. "Way to disturb my dream, Montana."

Lindsay's voice was shrill with excitement. "Your dreams are about to become reality. Brinn is in labour!"

Danny became instantly awake. Heart threatening to tear out of his chest, he clasped Lindsay's hand and kissed her fingers lovingly.

"Come on Montana, let's go see our grandchild."

---

Brinn clenched her teeth together, a bead of sweat falling down her temple and dripping onto the sheets. Brandon was right beside her, his hand red from her vice-like grasp, encouraging her constantly and wiping away the perspiration from her forehead with a cloth.

Danny and Lindsay were off to the side. The former held a video camera to capture the special moment whilst the latter linked arms with Brandon's mother. Upon meeting each other only a few days after the engagement, the two had quickly become the best of friends.

"C'mon baby, just a few more pushes. You're almost there."

Following her husband's instructions, Brinn summoned up all her strength and pushed. Total exhaustion suddenly swept over her like a great wave, but she was rewarded with a piercing cry that lifted all their hearts. Raising her head weakly, Brinn tried to catch a glimpse of her new child, but the doctor was one step ahead of her. He lifted the baby up so she could see.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Messer. It's a beautiful girl."

Brandon kissed his wife and bumped noses with her. "We're parents."

Brinn said nothing. Instead, her father's trademark smile flashed across her lips.

---

Everyone gathered around Brinn so they could see the new bundle. Brilliant blue eyes stared up at the strange faces in awe, and a yawn escaped her throat. Her tiny hand instinctively grasped Brandon's finger when he extended it to her, and he watched in admiration as her grip tightened.

Danny was in the midst of his own reverie. They would call the new baby girl by the name of Aurora Montana Messer. He never expected to be in this place, looking down upon his granddaughter. But three things had made it happen: Lindsay, Brinn, and the good Lord. His wife and daughter had blessed him with more love and happiness than he could ever possibly imagine.

"Dad?" Brinn's voice brought him back to reality. She was peering up at him through chuckling eyes. "Would you like to hold her?"

Danny gingerly took the child as Brinn handed her to him. Aurora shifted slightly and looked at him, and he swore that the faintest smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Lindsay, who was standing beside him, very carefully rubbed her cheek with the back of a finger. Immense pride bubbled in his veins, and he took a moment to centre himself. He had no idea what lay ahead for this innocent child, but he was prepared to love and shelter her, just like he had done with Brinn. A smile creased his features; his years were slowly drawing to an end, and he would sleep in peace knowing that this beautiful person was part of him, Lindsay, and Brinn.

She was their granddaughter.

* * *

A/N: The name Aurora is credited to a very special person - the little girl whom I am watching for observation class. She mentioned this name a while ago and I decided to go with it. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, because I have enjoyed writing it. Cheers xx 


End file.
